dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Experience
See also: Level, Profession XP, Guild XP, Mount XP, Pet XP (or XP) is a general system used to raise various things, mainly the Character's Level, but there are also three other kinds of experience that a player can gain. Class and profession experience helps to advance the player's character and profession level, while guild experience helps to advance the level of the player's guild. Class experience is gained by defeating monsters, completing quests, and using certain scrolls. Profession experience is gained by practising your profession and using certain scrolls. Guild experience is only gained by donating experience points from members defeating monsters. Class Experience See Level for a table of needed Experience to reach levels and Leveling guide for tips on gaining optimal experience. Defeating monsters is the primary method of gaining class experience and advancing your character to higher levels. Each monster has a maximum amount of experience that can be gained by defeating it; this maximum is also called the monster's base experience. However, the only way to gain the maximum experience is to defeat the monster in a balanced fight. A fight is considered balanced under the following conditions: * Total monster level is not lower than 5 below total player level and not higher than 10 above. * For groups of monsters, the level of at least one monster multiplied by 2.5 needs to be higher than the total player level. (Note: "Balanced" in this context refers only to character levels. Don't automatically assume that entering a fight where the character levels are balanced means that you have a "balanced" chance of being victorious.) What follows is a more detailed explanation of how base experience is modified by the levels of the combatants. 1 player vs 1 monster The simplest situation. The monster, like all monsters, has an experience value. LM is the level of the monster, LP is the level of the player. * If LM > LP + 10, modify by \frac{L_P + 10}{L_M} * If LP > LM + 5, modify by \frac{L_M}{L_P} * If LP > LM * 2.5, modify by \frac{floor\left ( L_M * 2.5\right )}{L_P} : Floor simply means the result of L_M * 2.5 is rounded down to the closest whole number 1 player vs X monsters A bit more complicated. Since the total monster level is no longer the same as the highest monster level, have to separate the concepts. LTM is the total monster level, while LHM is the highest monster level. * If LTM > LP + 10, modify by \frac{L_P + 10}{L_{TM}} * If LP > LTM + 5, modify by \frac{L_{TM}}{L_P} * If LP > LHM * 2.5, modify by \frac{floor(L_{HM} * 2.5)}{L_P} X players vs X monsters Total group experience seems to be calculated as above, using total group level in place of character level. After total group experience is calculated an additional modifier is applied for each member of the party as below, before wisdom and guild modifiers are applied. LG = total group level LP / LG Thus, each member of the group receives a percentage of the group's total experience equal to the percentage of the total group level that is made up by their level. Experience Awarded From Monsters When a monster is defeated, its base experience is modified as above. The amount of experience is then further modified by the character's wisdom and guild tax (if any): * Character XP = base XP * (1 - guild tax) * (1 + Wisdom / 100) * Guild XP: see Guild Experience The actual XP also depends on the number of stars displayed for the group, and any Fighting Challenges completed. Experience Awarded From Scrolls A character can also gain experience by using experience scrolls. These scrolls are global drops, you might also be able to buy them at a Scroll Market. A character's wisdom used to increase the amount of experience gained from a scroll, however all experience scrolls were updated in 2014 so that they give a flat value not affected by wisdom. Experience at different levels For the same level mob, a level 117 will gain 1% more experience than a level 116, while wearing the same amount of wisdom. However, for any given level, being one level higher means that would need a certain percent (the exact amount does not increase in a regular manner) more exp than you previously did to level up; by level 198, you require a painful 7% more experience to level up than you did did at level 197. Hence, it is important to obtain optimum wisdom bonuses on your gear towards the epic levels. The difficulty of levelling increases dramatically from level 182 onwards. Experience bonus from group size There is an XP multiplier that applies based on group size. Only players whose level is at least 1/3 the level of the highest-level character in the group count towards this bonus. Table: Experience bonus for secondary characters This XP bonus system for secondary characters (those on the same account and the same server as one or more other characters of higher levels) is available to expedite the progression of characters. The value of the XP bonus depends on the number of characters on the account (and on the same server) that are of a higher level than the secondary character. Here is the list of proposed XP bonuses: * 1 character of higher level: 100% bonus (2x XP). * 2 characters of higher level: 200% bonus (3x XP). * 3 or more characters of higher level: 300% bonus (4x XP). Category:Game information